Blessed Concussion
by TStabler
Summary: A whack on the head gives Olivia Benson some interesting side effects. She has visions. Vivid ones. Of her and Elliot in some rather exciting positions. Does she have the will power to fend them off, or will she find the courage to tell him about it?


**A/N: What if you had visions dancing in your head, and they weren't of sugar plums? That would make life more interesting, no? Liv's 35, El's 37 and on the brink of divorce, he just needs a bit of a push…or has he already jumped?**

**DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to Dick Wolf, but I appreciate him letting me play with them for a bit. I promise to return them when I'm done. Maybe… (Everything else is mine, all mine. TStabler©)**

Finally. Friday night. The one night of the week to which Detective Olivia Benson looked forward. She bolted out of the squadroom almost as soon as the clock struck eleven. Sure, it was a late night, but that was life in Special Victims. She hailed a cab, sliding in nonchalantly and shouting her address through the thick Plexiglas that separated her from the driver. She rubbed the side of her forehead, which still hurt. That bastard whacked her good this morning, and she was reeling, but she managed to stay focused, stay standing and take him down. Elliot had never seen her so pissed, he was afraid she was going to break the perp's arm, the way she had twisted it back when she cuffed him.

But, she didn't. Unlike her hot-headed partner, she had some self-control. In fact, she was going to prove how much she had tonight, when he brought over two of China Garden's dinner specials and a few egg rolls and they spent a few hours talking and watching movies and _not _having wild, passionate sex up against the wall of her living room. No matter how much she wanted to.

She leaned her head back against the cool leather of the cab's seat and smiled. It had been a long time since Elliot had been over for some "partner" time. He used to come by every night for take-out and good conversation. They used to sit on the couch, watch crappy movies and tell stupid jokes. He used to make silly faces at her, and lean in close to her, nuzzle her neck so she could feel the barely there stubble of a five-o'clock-shadow that hadn't grown in yet. He'd bite, suck and kiss his way across her neck and chin, making her moan and melt right into the cushion of the couch, and he'd give her that stupid-ass, cocky-son-of-bitch, Stabler-grin that told her he knew exactly what he was doing. Then he'd weasel a hand underneath her top, gently caressing her breasts, teasing and coaxing her nipples, begging them to come out and play.

Wait. What? Her head popped up and her eyes shot open. Her head injury must be more serious than she thought, because that was a _very_ vivid memory of something that never happened. "We're here, lady," the gruff driver said in a thick accent. "Um, thanks," Olivia replied shakily. She shook her head, trying to forget that, the only word for it was a vision, and paid the man as she got out of the yellow taxi. She scooted off the seat and walked up to her door, feeing the slick wetness between her legs as she walked. "Oh, Jesus," she muttered, "if that's how turned on he made me in my imagination, I don't think I wanna _know_ what it would be like if he ever _really_ touched me."

"If who touched you?" a deep, mellow voice, dripping with heat and masculinity, purred in her ear. Elliot. She knew without turning around. She saw a white flash of light and suddenly they were on her bed, under the sheets, thrashing around like wild animals, clawing into each others flesh, biting and licking and trying to devour each other. She was pulling as he was pushing, trying to burrow deeper inside, trying to claim her, trying to _own_ her. "Liv, woah. Shit, you okay?" he asked as he caught her in his powerful, strong arms.

Elliot pulled her to her feet, grabbing the keys that she had dropped and the look of fear etched in his face wasn't fading as he searched her body for injury. "I...I'm fine…you startled me, that's all."

She had another vision. Brought on by the sound of his voice. It was amazing, and it only made her more desperate for some sort of, uh, _release_. Maybe having him here tonight wasn't a good idea. She was starting to not trust herself with him. She wasn't sure if, maybe over dinner, she would blur the line between her visions and reality.

"You don't get startled, Benson. Don't lie to me," he said as he pulled her close and brushed her hair off of her forehead. Her eyes fluttered closed. This light, friendly touch was driving her mad. "You went all white and you just collapsed. You should have that bump on your head checked. I swear, I'm gonna go down to Rikers in the morning and kill Sawyer," he said through clenched teeth as he grazed a calloused finger over her forming black and blue.

"No, It's okay, I'm fine. The only real side effect is…" _having incredible, magnificent, mind-blowing, sex with you in my mind_ "…some dizziness." She sighed as she pushed open the front door to her building. They walked in comfortable… well _he_ was comfortable, she was trying not to moan as her wet boy-cut briefs rubbed against her now-sensitive lady-parts as they walked…silence to her apartment door, which she promptly opened. She held the door for him as he walked by her, carrying the bags of Chinese food. "Put the food on the coffee table, El. I'm gonna go change."

Five minutes later, she was in loose fitting sweats and a tank top, sitting yards away from Elliot, poking at her chicken and broccoli with the end of her fork. "Liv, is something bothering you?" he asked, his voice laced with genuine concern. "Is it me? Do you not want me here?"

"Oh, I want you," she said a bit too eagerly. "Here." She added with her eyes widened, and a slow blush creeping up her cheeks. Her head started to sting. She raised a hand to rub it, but Elliot shot up out of his chair and grabbed her hand. "Don't touch it," he said in a whisper. He knelt down so he was face to face with her, peering into her eyes. "It'll just bother you even more if you touch it." His thumb grazed over the side of her hand and there was another flash of bright white light, this time she let out a very audible, "Oh, shit," as her vision took her over.

She tried to let go of his hand, but found that he had it clutched too tightly, and he wasn't letting up. They were going slower then they had been in her previous vision, but they were just as passionate, mumbling "I love you" and whispering each other's name, in the shower, up against the cool blue tiles. The water was hot. Too hot. Neither of them cared. She felt him, deep, so deep inside her, her legs hiked up around his waist, his hands delicately tracing the curves of her body as his mouth kissed and sucked every spot it could reach. She felt a low burning in the pit of her belly, rising to the top of her head, but before she could let go she snapped her self out of it and shot so far, so fast, across the apartment it was as if she'd been shot out of a cannon.

"What the fuck was that, Liv?" Elliot asked breathlessly.

"I...uh…I just spaced out," she began.

"The fuck you did," he interrupted. "I don't know how, or why, but I saw….us. I grabbed your hand and," he paused to run his hand over his face. "What the hell, Liv?"

Olivia's mind raced almost as fast as her heart. _He's pissed, this isn't good. Okay, Liv, breathe. Just take a deep breath, blame the head injury_. She faced her wall and practically shouted, with her arms folded at her chest. "I don't know, El. I'm not doing it on purpose. It's not like I _wanted _this, okay? I didn't _ask_ to suddenly be unable to control how often and how vividly I picture us in various sexual situations and I_ certainly_ didn't ask for _you_ to come along for the ride just now. Fuck, this is humiliating." She finally turned to look at him, blinked and quickly added, "It's the head injury."

He stared at her for a moment, as if seeing her for the first time. She was visibly shaken. He'd never seen her look vulnerable before. He'd never seen her scared, or embarrassed and he was, in a way, thankful that he'd been able to finally see these emotions that she tried so hard not to show. He took a hesitant step forward. "Well, uh, maybe you should get whacked in the head more often." He chuckled. "That, um, shower thing, you, uh, you know that was mine, right?"

"What?" Olivia asked, taking a step toward him in response.

"You said you didn't ask for me to come along for the ride, but I think…I may have brought it on myself. I had the same exact scene play out in a dream last night, Liv. In fact, that particular dream, uh, comes up a lot."

"Well, at least you didn't invite yourself into the one I had on the stoop outside," she said before she could think. "That one was," she looked up, seeing his very interested expression and his cocky-ass smirk. "Never mind."

"Tell me," he said, grinning.

"No," she said, making her way back to her egg roll. "This is embarrassing, okay? I just wanna eat and watch the stupid movie you brought over and enjoy being with you. I don't wanna tell you about my stupid fantasy."

He was wrapped around her before she picked up her fork. "Then show me." His arms slid down her sides and she bit her lip, stifling a moan. He spun her around, still holding her tightly, and nuzzled her neck, the way he'd done in her cab fantasy. "I want you to show me, Liv"

"Oh, God, this is not happening again," she mumbled as she raked her nails up his arm. "Best goddamn concussion ever." She blinked twice, giving into the fantasy, the vision taking over, enjoying the rush of the moment. She looped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into an earth-shattering kiss.

He smiled against her lips, moaning into their kiss. He pulled away, reluctantly. "Liv, you're not imagining this. I'm right here. This is real," he whispered before bringing his lips crashing down on hers again.

She pushed him back with some force, and only one word flew out of her mouth. "Married," she yelled as he pulled her back into a warm embrace, finding a spot on her neck to nibble on. "Sweet mother of King Arthur," she purred. "That's fantastic." She clutched on to the back of his head and moaned.

"Kathy's gone, Liv," he said against her smooth skin. He tore his lips from her neck and backed up, hoping he was heading toward the bedroom. He still had his arms around her, he wasn't letting her go. "I was going to tell you over dinner, but then we, uh, took that shower," he joked. He kissed her again as he felt the doorknob dig into his hip. He freed one of his hands and twisted the metal orb, kicking the door open with his foot and pulling them into the chamber. "I was going to tell you that I filed for divorce, see what you thought, but I guess," he was cut off by her lips on his. He felt her smile.

"You still want me to show you my fantasy, El?" Olivia said, breathing heavily as she pushed him down onto the bed. She crawled on top of him, straddling him.

"Oh, God, yes, Liv." He watched her loom over and above him and his mind went blank. The only thing he could do was say her name over and over again. "Liv, Liv, baby. Liv."

She heard his voice, she felt his hands on her body, she felt him pressing his lips to her head and her cheek and her eyelids and her lips. She rolled her head to the sides, back and forth, a few times, and fluttered her eyes open, shocked to find herself back on the cold, hard gravel, blood trickling from the wound on her head, lying cradled in Elliot's arms. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her. "Jesus, baby, don't you dare scare me like that again," he said as he planted a soul-penetrating kiss on her lips. She scooted up to a sitting position, when he pulled away, and looked around to see Fin "accidentally" hit Sawyer's head against the hood of the squad car as he ushered the perp into it.

"How long was I out?" she asked, trying to shake off the memory of the, was it a dream? All of those visions of her and Elliot were her imagination's imagination? Why the hell did he just kiss her like that?

"Only a few minutes, but long enough to scare the shit out of me. You were on your feet long enough to tackle Sawyer to the ground and cuff him, but once Fin had him up, you fell and I thought," he paused, looking at her, "Don't make me say it, baby." He pushed her hair away from the bump. "God, that's bad."

"Baby? You kissed me, and…Kathy, you're married." She mumbled and leaned into him for support. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her again, chuckling. "Holy, shit, Liv. How hard did he hit you? I think you might have a bit of amnesia or something," he said, his tone more serious, while taking her by the hand and walking her over to the waiting medic. The EMT checked her out and told them both that she'd be fine, it was just a bit of shock, wherever her mind had gone when she got knocked out, it was just taking a bit of time to get back home.

As Elliot helped her into his blue sedan, she closed her eyes, leaned back against the cool leather seat and sighed. It was then that she felt her heart rate increase. When he started the car, turned to her and said, "We'll be home in a minute. You're staying at my place tonight. The kids ordered pizza," she stopped breathing. Those "visions" of her and Elliot were memories. Her scrambled brain had just mixed them all up into some weird sci-fi movie of the week when she got hit on the noggin. She smiled, as the comfort of her own happy life returned, and she glanced at the man driving the car. Her partner. Her lover. Divorced father of four. Her boyfriend , for almost a year. "I love you, El. Even in my dreams, you're the man of my dreams."

He laughed. "I'm not sure what the hell you're talking about, but I love you, too, Liv."

**A/N: what can I say? I'm a sucker for surprises, twists and turns. Thoughts?**


End file.
